Yoo Ara
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유아라 / Yoo Ara *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' ** Pledis Entertaiment (2012-2014) ** Urban Works Entertaiment (2014-2016) Biografia Recibió mucha atención por ser la finalista de la audición para el próximo miembro de After School, sin embargó no terminó debutando en dicho grupo. En 2012 debuto en el grupo HELLOVENUS como líder y vocalista principal, hasta el 2014, cuando las 2 agencias que gestionaban el grupo decidieron separarse. Dramas * Alchemist (MBC Every1 2015) * The Lover' (Mnet, 2015) cameo *Super Daddy Yeol (tvN, 2015) cameo *Golden Rainbow (MBC, 2014) cameo *After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) cameo *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) Proogramas de TV *'2012: '''Birth of Venus *'2012: ' 1 vs 100 con Nara *'2013: Weekly Idol *'2013': MTV Dairy *'2013: '''All the Kpop Summer vacation con Nara *'2013:' Hello Beauty School *'2013: MBC Music Picnic junto con Raina y Daybreak *'2014: '''Perfect Singer VS *'2014: '''Perfect Singer VS Anuncios * '''2016: CASSIEY Vídeos Musicales *A Fish in a Fishbowl -K-MUCH (2015) *December 24th - K-MUCH (2015) *Dduraey- BaeChiGi (2014) *Love Letter - Happy Pledis (2011) Colaboraciones * 레이나 '한여름밤의 꿀(A Midsummer Night's Sweetness) SUNSHINE REMIX- Yoo Ara x Seventeen (2014) * 예뻐 (Pretty) - NU'EST The 3rd Mini Album (2013) Musicales * The Moon that Embraces the Sun (Japon) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: 'HELLOVENUS' ' *'Hobbies:' Componer y escribir música. *'Habilidades: '''Voz, actuación y el japones. *'Idiomas:' Coreano y Japones (fluido). *'Instrumento: Guitarra y piano. *Compitió con más trainees para ser miembro de la cuarta generación de After School, llegando a la final. *Fue una de las transferidas de After School (preschool girls) a HELLOVENUS (junto con Yoon Jo y Lime ). *Cantó en el coro de Happy Pledis Love Love Love, y algunas líneas de Happy Pledis Love Letter. *Asistió a Soul Music High School, g''raduándose el 19 de febrero del año 2010, dos años antes de lo habitual. *Fue ganadora del concurso realizador por el buscador (de internet) me2day, para la búsqueda del noveno miembro de After School (junto con Kyungmin). *Escribió la primera estrofa de la canción ''Love Love Love de Happy Pledis, igual que cantó una parte de la cancion Love Letter. * Tuvo su primer fanmmeting el 20 de Diciembre del 2014. * Terminó su situación contractual con Pledis Ent., posteriormente, el 1ro de Diciembre de 2014, se ha celebrado su contrato con Urban Works Entertainment, lo que le ha permitirá desarrollar su carrera como actriz. * El 11 de febrero, su agencia Urban Works Ent. anunció que sería la protagonista en la obra musical con el rol del personaje principal llamado, Yeon-Woo. En su versión homónima para TV, tal personaje fue interpretado por Han Ga-In. * En febrero de 2015, se dió a conocer su colaboración con el grupo rookie K-MUCH, de la firma Chrome Ent., siendo protagonista de sus MVs 'December 24th' (24 de Diciembre) y 'A Fish in a Fishbowl'''' (Un pez en una pecera), marcando el regreso a los escenario del mencionado grupo. * Su contrato con Urban Works Entertainment ha terminado. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) * Instagram Galería YooAra01.jpg YooAra02.jpg YooAra03.jpg YooAra04.jpg YooAra05.jpg YooAra06.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz